


Spider habits

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Series: One Shot Compilation [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Peter Parker, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), FUCK endgame, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Powerful Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Stony - Freeform, Stony - if you squint, Superfamily, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Peter’s spider abilities are awesome. But the team needs some time to get used to the teen’s little quirks.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One Shot Compilation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720873
Comments: 34
Kudos: 940





	Spider habits

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rearranging my one shots and publishing them as their own stories but in a series.  
> Some that I already posted I might just leave in the original one shot story because I don’t want to lose the comments:)
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this.  
> My confidence in my writing abilities is at an all time low. I’m not getting much feedback and it’s really disheartening. I try my best, but I don’t know if my stories are worth continuing if I don’t get any kudos or comments. Even if I made a mistake or something. Please let me know!

Finding out that Peter Parker was Spider-Man came as a big surprise to the Avengers. Peter was as skinny as they came; he was a genius, a nerd, and such a sweet innocent boy. And to top it all off, he was only fifteen. So when he came to live with the heroes after his aunt died and Tony officially adopted him, it was only a matter of time before the secret was revealed.

Surprisingly, no one made a big deal out of it. Spider-Man, or rather Peter, was one of the most powerful mutants anyone had ever seen. He’d proven over and over again that he was capable of holding his own. But that didn’t stop his aunts and uncles from being overprotective. No one messed with their little spider.

But the heroes would be lying if they said living with a teenage mutant didn’t come with some surprises. Not necessarily bad surprises, but definitely weird spidery ones.

*****************

“Peter? Bud, where are you?” Tony called out as he entered the living room on the communal floor where the other heroes were gathered. After a long day of training and team-building exercises, the team was getting ready for a movie night. “Has anybody seen Pete?”

Natasha shook her head. “I haven’t seen him since the training ended. He said he was going to shower then meet everyone here.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Tony,” Steve reassured when he saw the concerned look on the billionaire’s face. The entire team adored Peter, but being the boy’s father, it came as no surprise that Tony was even more protective of the teen. “He’s probably just finishing up.”

Ten minutes later, and Peter still hadn’t appeared. Call it paranoid, but everyone was getting a little worried. Hero’s work was dangerous, and Peter had the tendency to get into trouble.

“Friday, where is Peter?” Tony asked the AI - who also had a soft spot for the spiderling.

“Peter is currently in the kitchen. His vitals are stable, and he is in stage two of the sleep cycle.” There was a fondness in her voice reserved only for Peter.

Tony chuckled quietly to himself, his smile shared by the rest of his team. “I’m gonna go get ’im,” he said as he headed in the direction of the large kitchen.

“No way, man,” Rhodey laughed, “I wanna see this. If he’s anything like you,” he poked his best friend’s shoulder, “which he is, there’s a good chance he fell asleep standing up.”

“I have not fallen asleep standing up.” Tony scuffed. The entire team followed him into the spacious kitchen. “Sleeping isn’t my forte, but I don’t think I ev- he’s not here.” The kitchen appeared to be completely empty.

“But didn’t Friday say he was here?”

“I did, Mr. Barton, he is right above you.”

“Right above- what!” Simultaneously, everyone looked up.

And sure enough, ten feet above them, their youngest teammate was curled up into a tight ball fast asleep. He was wearing his ace themed pajamas - a gift from MJ - and his expression was lax.

Rhodey’s eyebrows shot up. “I was not expecting that.”

“Well, he is part spider.” Bruce chimed in, a slight smile on his lips. “It’s honestly really amazing.”

“And cute.” Natasha looked at her baby spider with nothing but love. No one had ever gotten so close to the spy as quickly as Peter had. The two spider-themed heroes were like mother and son. Peter - besides Clint and occasionally Bucky - was the only one who could get Natasha to drop her walls.

Tony rubbed a hand down his face. He had seen Peter do this a million times before. He almost always did his homework on the ceiling. But he never caught the teen while he was sleeping. “How am I supposed to get him down?”

“Might I suggest gently waking him,” Friday suggested. “Although someone should be ready to catch him should he decide to let go.”

“Good idea, Fri. Frosty,” Tony looked to the super-soldier, “will you-“

“I’ve got it, Tony.” Steve cut him off, rolling his eyes good-heartedly at the nickname, and moved to stand beneath the small teen.

With the Captain in place, Tony attempted to wake his son up by quietly calling his name. “Peter. Come on, Underoos it’s time to get up.” When Peter didn’t stir, he spoke a little louder.

“Bud. We need you to wake up so we can watch Star Wars together.”

Peter clenched and unclenched his small fists, releasing a quiet “hmph” before cracking his eyelids open. It clearly didn’t bother him that he was practically upside down - always maintaining a perfect equilibrium being one of his many abilities. He yawned again before fully opening his eyes.

“That’s it, bud.” Tony praised. “Let me see those big Bambi eyes.”

“T’ny?” He mumbled groggily, turning his head to find his mentor. “Why are you so far away?”

The group of heroes laughed at Peter’s adorable, sleep-induced confusion.

***************

“No. You can not bite, Sam. That’s not- no, not even while he’s asleep. I know he called me ugly the other day, but that doesn’t mean you can poison him. Yes, but- I know you guys care. And I appreciate it, but you gotta trust me on this.”

Bucky, Clint, and Scott were standing out in the hallway, peering around the doorway into the gym. Peter was sitting upside down on the ceiling,… talking to himself. At least that’s what it looked like.

“See anything?” Clint asked the super-soldier, whose eyesight was greatly enhanced.

“Nope.”

Scott hummed, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Do you think he has an imaginary friend?” The two other men looked at Scott incredulously. “What?”

“That’s the best thing you could come up with? An imaginary friend.” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, he’s fifteen, not five.”

“I can hear and smell you guys.” Peter dropped down in front of the older heroes, startling them. Clint even screamed.

“You could hear and… smell us?” Scott looked mildly disgusted at the thought.

Peter smirked. “I can hear a heartbeat miles away. So, of course, I could hear you guys talking. And everyone has their own natural scent. Which sounds weird, but that’s the only way I can describe it.” He looked them up and down. “Why were you guys spying on me?”

“We weren’t spying on you.” Clint protested.

“Sure you weren’t.” The teen rolled his eyes, not believing his uncle in the slightest. “I’m going to train, and I’d appreciate it if you guys didn’t watch like a bunch of stalkers.” With that, he jumped back up onto the ceiling and began swinging around.

“Who do you think he was talking too?” Scott asked, genuinely curious, as they made their way out of the gym and into the elevator.

“Don’t know.” Bucky hit the level ten button. “Guess we’ll find out.”

No less than a week later, they did find out.

Peter was sleeping on the loveseat in the common room when the rest of the team arrived home from a charity event. Big parties filled with lots of people, and noise tended to bother the teen, so Tony had suggested he just stay home.

It appeared that Peter had forgone his daily patrol and had attempted to wait up for his family. It was nearing two in the morning, so the team was happy Peter had managed to fall asleep. Insomnia and nightmares plagued the teen, and they were happy to see him resting so peacefully.

What they weren’t happy about was the mass of eight-legged creepy crawlies surrounding the teen. There were so many spiders; on the floor and the nearby coffee table, there were dozens even dangling from webs on the ceiling. And as if on cue, thousands of black eyes opened, their focus locked onto the Avengers.

Before any of the heroes made a move to grab Peter and crush any nearby spider, Friday - who sensed the team’s alarm - began to explain. “None of the spiders will hurt Peter. They simply wanted to guard him, since there was no one else in the tower.”

“And how the hell do you know that?” Sam scuffed shoe in hand, about to swat at the nearest arachnid.

“Peter informed me.” She almost sounded smug. “He has always communicated with his fellow spiders. They are ‘his homies’ as Peter had put it. They are very loyal to him.”

Everyone turned to Tony, who raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t know he could do this.”

“Oh, hey, guys.” Peter rubbed at his eyes, waving lazily. “How was the party?”

“It went well.” Natasha tried to sound casual with hundreds of spiders watching her. “Who are all of your friends?”

“Oh yeah! These are my spider bros.” He smiled at his audience. “You can stand down, they won’t hurt me. They’re my family.”

On Peter’s command, all of the spiders dispersed. Within ten seconds, there wasn’t a spider to be seen; most having crawled back up into the vents.

“Holy fu-“

“Language.” Clint was emphatically interrupted by Steve.

“-crap. You can talk to them?”

“Yep. Telepathically, normally but also verbally. They do whatever I ask them to because I’m kinda like a god to them.”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “You say that like it isn’t a big deal.” This kid was just too pure.

He shrugged. “It isn’t, though.”

“There’s still… one right…”

Peter looked to his shoulder, where Bruce was pointing with a shaky finger. “Oh,” he exclaimed happily and cradled the spider gently in his hand, “this is Jeff. Say hi, Jeff.”

Rhodey nearly passed out when the spider honest to god waved one of its little legs at them.

“Jeff lives in the vents above my room and-“he paused and looked down at the spider. “No. What have I said about that?” The little creature waved its front legs around. It almost looked like it was dancing.

Bucky slapped his forehead. “That’s who he was talking to the other day. My eyesight just isn’t good enough to pick up on a tiny bug.”

“He’s an arachnid, technically.” Peter was quick to point out as Bucky’s comment seemed to upset Jeff, who hissed in the soldier’s general direction. Jeff only seemed to calm down when Peter gently stroked its back with his finger. Petting it like you would a cat or dog.

***************

“Hey, Pete, how was school?” Steve asked from his seat at the kitchen island. He set down the newspaper he had been reading to give his nephew his undivided attention.

Bucky, Natasha, and Tony were also with him - anyone who was at the tower always came up to the communal kitchen around three to greet Peter when he came home from school. Peter’s metabolism was seven times faster than the average human metabolism, so he was always starving after school. When he got home, he’d always grab a - giant - snack before heading to the lab or gym. So the heroes often waited for him in the communal kitchen.

“It was okay.” He shrugged. “Really boring.”

“Well, you are a genius,” Tony said proudly as he pulled his kid into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re home, kiddo.”

“Me too.” Peter nodded against his dad’s sturdy chest. “How was everyone’s day here?”

“Uneventful,” Steve said as he pulled the skinny teen into a side hug, while Bucky ruffled his curls.

“Good to have ya home, runt.”

“Thanks, Uncle Bucky.”

Natasha snuck behind the two super soldiers and pulled Peter away from them, smirking at the offending looks they made. She placed a soft kiss on her nephew’s forehead and whispered a few words in Russian. Peter laughed before returning the gesture. His fluent response muffled by his aunt’s hair.

“What are we doing in the lab today?” Peter asked his dad once he was halfway done with his sixth steak sandwich that Steve had made for him.

The billionaire took a sip of his apple juice - he promised Peter he’d lay off the coffee - before answering. “I need your help with an update in my suit, then I thought you could work on your project for SI.”

Peter nodded as he swallowed his last bite. “Sounds awesome.” He washed his dishes and put them in the dishwasher before following Tony up to their private labs.

The two worked in companionable silence for about four hours before Bruce came to check on them. The two geniuses had the tendency to get carried away whenever they were left unsupervised in the lab.

“Hey, uncle Bruce.” Peter greeted politely when his uncle entered.

The scientist smiled warmly. “Hello, Peter. What are you working on today?”

“Some more clean energy projects.” He pointed to the various papers, tools, and parts spread across his workbench. “I figured out a way to better utilize geothermal energy with a much smaller machine compared to the large underground mechanisms that are currently being used. This way, geothermal energy can be captured more efficiently and easily, which will bring down the cost. Then more and more people can use geothermal en-“Peter stopped, suddenly feeling very self-conscious because he realized he’d been rambling. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Peter.” Bruce squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“I tell him all the time.” Tony came up to stand beside Bruce. “I’m honestly about to ban that word.” He held something small and flat out to Bruce and then another for Peter. “Want some gum, nerds?

“Sure. Thanks.” Peter put the stick of gum in his mouth, then immediately spit it out onto the floor. “Ew ga- what the hell was that?” He looked like he’d been personally offended.

“Um....” The two watched Peter rinse his mouth out with the eyewash station.

“What flavor is it,” Bruce asked.

Tony looked at the package. “Um, peppermint flavor. Why?”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. “Peppermint is a spider repellent.”

“God damn it.” Tony was mentally kicking himself. It was his job to protect Peter, and for some reason, he’d never bothered to check what spiders were allergic to or what acted as a repellent.

“Friday, ban all peppermint products from the tower, every other Avenger base, and all Stark Industry buildings.”

“On it, Boss.”

“Oh, and did you happen to record that?” He shot Peter a mischievous grin.

“Yes. I have saved the clip to the file “Spider baby scrapbook?”

Tony laughed as Peter called Friday a traitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take care everyone.


End file.
